deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora (Child of light) vs Overlord Laharl (Disgaea)
Discription A princess of Light and a Prince of Darkness Who will win and Who will die Intro Wiz: From the begging of time to the end of it There will always be a struggle of Light and Dark. Boomstick: and very Few people represent Those Elements that are as powerful as these 2 Characters Wiz: Aurora From Child of light Boomstick: and Laharl from Disgaea Wiz: we're here to analyze their Weapons armor and abilities To see who would win Boomstick: A death battle ''' Aurora Cue Aurora theme Wiz: In a far off land that's sadly not Astora. There is a queen simply known as Aurora. '''Boomstick: NO NO WE ARE NOT RHYMING I'VE ALREADY HEARD ENOUGH POETRY AND RHYMES WHEN I WAS STUCK IN THAT CAFE FOR 24 HOURS. Wiz: I told you not to go in there. Boomstick: how could I have known there was a virus outbreak in there and they would decide to pass the time by reciting poetry and rhymes ''' Wiz: There were warnings everywhere and multiple people told you not to go inside. '''Boomstick: Anyway's back on topic Auroras mother had vanished when she was very young and her father was lonely so he got married to another girl big mistake if you ask me. Aurora was eventually killed by her new stepmother by an unknown curse or poison and then sent to Lemuria. Wiz: when she woke up she initially thought this was a dream but soon it was reviled to be reality and it was then she was tasked with getting back the moon, sun, and stars that had been stolen by her own stepmother. now Aurora is smart creating strategies to beat her foes and solving puzzles almost instantly in the game Boomstick: she's also quite the powerhouse being able to fight on par with Nox and Crepusculum Who stole the moon and sun physically and Had the Sun and Moon sealed into them respectively. But Aurora didn't do all this alone Aurora was joined by many good friends in this adventure like Oengus a person who swore to serve her but no friend was a better one than Igniculs her first friend who joined her on this adventure and the only one to be helping her in this fight. ' Wiz: now you might be thinking that it's unfair giving Aurora outside help However Igniculs is a part of how Aurora fights so not counting him would basically be overlooking a part of Aurora's arsenal and he only acts according to Aurora's commands. '''Boomstick: Igniculs can heal Aurora or blind foes to slow them down. ' Wiz: Aurora also has the sword of Mahthildis a sword of an unknown metal that is easily as big as her when she was a child and is still pretty big when compared to her when she's a teenager. What we do Know of the sword is that it's heavy as Aurora has trouble picking it up and moving it when she's a child and even when she's a child she can still Fight Large creatures and living statues so yeah pretty heavy. '''Boomstick: Aurora also has a crown which defends her from most Curses Hexes and the like . Wiz: and let's not forget Her Oculi Gems which she can equip to Increase her strength, speed, durability, and apply extra damage types to her weaponry. Boomstick: However were just gonna go ahead and give her 3 of her best oculi a brilliant Onyx in her accessory slot which increases her dodge chance by 30% when she's low on health A brilliant Spinel in her weapon slot which increases her attack power by 30% and in her armor slot the princess stone which increases her defense both magical and physical by 25% ''' Wiz: Aurora has fairy wings which grant her flight and she has multiple spells to help her and attack in battle '''Boomstick: She has Light ray a powerful Light attack, Starlight another powerful light attack, Defend increases her speed and durability until she attacks or casts another magic, Heal well Heals her, Elevate Damage increases her Damage, and counter attack lets her attack after she's been attacked. Wiz: and as we've mentioned before she's accomplished some amazing feats She's Been able to keep up with Faster than light Monsters, Can dodge Lightning, Restored the sun, moon, and all the stars in the sky, Beat her evil stepmother who extinguished, stole, and sealed said stars, and solved basically everybody's problems. Boomstick: that doesn't stop her from having weakness, though. ' Wiz: She's Somewhat inexperienced when it comes to combat At least compared to other people, She has a limited pool of mana to draw from in order to cast spell's, Igniculs runs on a finite amount of light energy that when exasted takes a bit to regenerate back, And most devastatingly of all severe emotional stress or shock can cause her to drop her guard Overlord Laharl Cue Intro music Wiz: The netherworld a cruel and unforgiving place a Place ruled by Powerful demons known as overlords and There was once a great overlord named King Kerchevscoy Who had a son with a Female human who's name is unknown. '''Boomstick: that Son's name was Laharl. ' Wiz: Soon after Laharl was born He Came down with an Unknown illness and would have died had it not been for his mother's heroic sacrifice of her own life in order to save him. '''Boomstick: It was Then Laharl had made a decision he would never believe in love or friendship While the rest of his past is sketchy We know that one day he was poisoned by his father's vassal Etna and was trapped in a deep sleep For 2 years. Wiz: This is where his Story truly begins Cue Laharl's Theme Wiz: He was woken Up by Etna after the netherworld Went to hell and for her own schemes while rusty at the start, He quickly regained his Skills and went off to Take over the netherworld and Claim his rightful place as Overlord. Boomstick: HE actually accomplished this within the first half of his story and that's not his only accomplishment made He's also Obliterated an entire Fleet of Space shuttles Designed to fight and kill demons Single handily it even had angel technology and what's more was HE WAS HOLDING BACK IN ORDER TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERY SINGLE PERSON MADE IT OFF EACH SHIP ALIVE. ''' Wiz: This is not only an impressive Speed and Strength feat But it's also a good Intelligence feat as Laharl would have needed to Figure out how much power He had to hold back and how much time he would need to give each ship Which where all Likely different sizes Before destroying them. '''Boomstick: But let's not forget that Laharl has also duked it out With Multiple people Just as strong if not stronger than him and is still walking around today. Wiz: He is an Expert In both hand to hand combat and swordplay He is So good he has beaten Much older demons with Much more combat experience and training. Boomstick: he Also has enough speed to Obliterate EVERY STAR IN THE SKY at the beginning of Disgaea D2 ' Wiz: Even if we low end this feat to every star in the sky we can see with just our eye's And Assume it took him 3 years to do so (Note: even though it's shown he prefers not to go very long without food) He would still at minimum Be over 5000 times Faster than light '''Boomstick: And That was just from the beginning of the game He's gotten a whole lot more powerful and faster By the end of it ' Wiz: Oh and let's not forget His equipment He wears a scarf around his neck which let's him Fly and can also morph into a hand for him to grab onto objects He also Comes packing the Yoshitsuna A sword unmatched in strength in Disgaea 1 and 2 Though is surpassed by merely 1 or 2 weapons in later Disgaea entry's and as for fist weapons He wields the god's hand Weapons strong enough to vanquish overlords And create an explosion with each punch 'Boomstick: As for armor he wears Infernal Armor which obviously increases his defense this Armor has been worn by generations of overlords well I say wears But No armor he ever wears has visible effect on his body So What is it Invisible armor ' Wiz: more than likely it's RPG armor Wear it says your wearing armor but your clothes never change He also wears the accelerator which increases his speed By a lot Laharl has Four signature techniques he uses Blazing knuckle Overlords wrath which comes in 2 variants one where he fires a single blue ball of energy or multiple Orange balls Meteor impact And Overlords dimension 'Boomstick: But that's not all Laharl Can access a mode called revenge mode Which increases his stats and lets him Use his overload Which Lets him Rain meteors down on any nearby enemy and his evility increases all damage he does by 20% ' Wiz: he also wield's magic he can Cast Fire Ice Wind and Star Magic he can heal himself and cast buffs on himself And Debuffs on his Enemies. 'Boomstick: Laharl can Stop time for about 3 Seconds and clone himself He also has a Whole lot of Skills he can use with his fist and swords ' (Author note: if you wanna see a list of all these Techniques just ask Because God know's I'm not writing them all down) Wiz: However he isn't perfect He Is Overconfident and easily manipulated and has a finite amount of SP to use his special attacks. 'Boomstick: however This is Still One Half demon you shouldn't underestimate ' FIGHT Pre-Fight Pre-Fight Music It was a nice day In Lemuria Not a single thing went wrong thankfully for Queen aurora Since that meant she had some free time despite being you know the queen of the land. She Wondered out of the front of the door of the white castle that she lived in Wearing her normal white dress and had her clear crown on her head her red hair flowing down her shoulder's She still had her sword with her just in case something happened She was looking around and taking in the natural beauty of the island she was on when she saw a bottle with arms and legs with a note on the front saying "Open me". Aurora curiously Opened and was forced back by a large Puff of smoke "DAMN IT ETNA." a shrill voice screamed, "I'll have to pay her back when I get to the overlord's castle I Can't believe I fell for the same trick twice." The puff of smoke cleared when she saw a young looking boy he had blue hair and piercing red eye's who wore Red Pants reaching down past his knees red black band gold shoes a pair of black gloves and a bright red scarf around his neck but the thing Aurora noticed the most was the fact he had a sword in his right hand that was boxy looking but was still sharp on its sides and top. "Hey, Where am I." The young boy asked Aurora When he noticed her "You are in the land known as Lemuria, My name is Aurora." Aurora Said "Well my name is Laharl and this world feel's strange almost as if's Celesta all light and no dark." Laharl pondered after saying his name. "the reason there is no dark in Lemuria is because of me Aurora." Aurora hated being called queen so she just left that out. Laharl Looked at Aurora strangely just noticing everything she's said so far has been in rhyme. Laharl chuckles "I guess Since there is no Darkness in this land I'll just have to Conquer it." Aurora Almost immediately took a combat stance "You best instead be on you way lest I turn you into clay." Aurora warned Laharl, who laughed in response "How about instead I show you the true power of Overlord Laharl" Laharl Boasted While taking his Own combat Stance. FIGHT Cue Child of light Boss theme 1 Laharl quickly moved forward and slashed at Aurora with the Yoshitsuna. Aurora quickly Backstep to dodge the attack and quickly retaliated with a sword slash of her own. Laharl used his Left hand to catch her sword and proceeded to knee Aurora in the gut while he let go of the sword Aurora was forced back a few feet. Laharl created a blue orb in his left hand and threw it at Aurora who Flew into the air at top speed in order to avoid it. The orb connected to where Aurora was and exploded in a flash of light and dust when the dust cleared Laharl was gone Aurora looked around but he was nowhere to be found. "Where be he." Aurora asked "Right behind you." no sooner did Aurora hear that did she see Laharl suddenly in front of her almost as if he teleported followed by a flash of light coming right out of her midsection. Aurora screams of pain were cut off by her coughing up some blood "that Was just a fraction of my true power." Laharl boasted Pointing his sword at her. Aurora had quickly recomposed herself and pulled her left hand to her right side as an orb of light appeared above her. She threw her hand forward Multiple streams of light rained down on Laharl Sending him crashing down onto the ground. "In this fight, you will never put out my light!" Aurora said flying Toward Laharl as fast as possible and bringing their sword over their head they slashed downward at Laharl. Laharl Quickly Brought his sword up to block Aurora's slash ''CLANG ''' Their swords clashed with enough force to crack the ground below Laharl, Aurora Quickly brought her sword back and started slashing multiple times at Laharl countered each and every sword swing before slashing at aurora and knocking her in the air. "Die" Laharl yelled slashing vertically from his upper right to his lower left sending a pink wave of energy and then slashed vertically from his upper left to his lower right sending another pink wave of energy and then slashed horizontally sending out a final pink wave of energy the first 2 slashed hit Aurora and stayed there until the last slash hit her causing an explosion. "You're not worth my time" Laharl Said as he rushed forward and Stabbed Aurora through the stomach and taking his sword out her spun it around and flicked the blood off while walking away. Laharl kept walking away until he noticed a greenish/blue light he ignored it until he Felt a large amount of pain as he was thrown to the ground by an explosion of light. Laharl turned got up and turned around to see some sort of firefly-like creator giving off a Light beside Aurora and somehow her wounds had closed. "Ho-" Laharl was cut off as Aurora had rushed forward and slashed Laharl across the chest, again and again, They kept slashing him until they ended their chain of slashes with a starlight spell sending Laharl flying. Igniculs chased after him while Aurora cast Heal on herself healing the last of her wounds she also took the chance to cast elevate damage and then she went after Igniculs. Laharl couldn't figure it out 'how the hell did she get up with her wounds closed wait a minute that light It must have healed her somehow' Laharl came to this revelation just as said 'Light' showed up in front of him Laharl was about to slash at it when it gave off this blinding light causing him to cover his eye's. Laharl had bearly enough time to react to the sound of a blade coming towards him as he swiftly dodged to his left "it's gonna take a lot more than that to catch me off guard" Laharl boosted as he slashed at where Aurora was a mear second ago only to be met with air "and you must be swifter, in order to catch me you lonesome drifter" Aurora countered 'she's right in fact i feel somehow slower' Laharl quickly threw up his left hand as an aura appeared around him, Igniculs had stopped using his light in order to preserve energy for when Aurora needed it the most which sadly would have been right now but before any of them knew what was coming Laharl was already behind them a huge X-Shaped slash appeared across Aurora's Chest. Laharl stabbed his sword into the ground beside him and then held both his hands above his head as multiple orange orbs of light formed around Aurora. Cue Prince of Darkness "OVERLORDS WRATH" Laharl yelled as he Swung both his hands Down and all the orbs headed towards Aurora. BOOM The explosion threw up enough dust to cover a good majority of the area. Laharl laughed "Do you see how helpless this fight is" Laharl boasted while laughing and Laharl simply tilted his head to his right to avoid Aurora's Sword stab. Laharl punched Aurora hard enough to slightly raise her in the air then launched aurora higher with an uppercut to her Jaw and then Laharl jumped up fast enough to be right above her and Axe handled her down to the ground. Laharl landed and grabbed Yoshitsuna Just as Aurora got up Laharl Quickly slashed at Aurora only to miss 'Damn it my Speed boost wore off' Laharl thought just as Aurora bring her sword to her left side and then slashed horizontally at Laharl hitting him and then stabbed him in the shoulder. Aurora Kicked Laharl in the stomach Sending him flying off the blade. Laharl quickly recovered and cloned himself into 5 separate Laharl's each Channeling a large ball of magic in their hands then each Igniculs Had rushed forward and used his light to stun and slow the Laharl clones and before Laharl knew it Aurora was behind him and his clones Multiple large Slashes appearing on every one of the Laharl's. Laharl Crouched down on one knee breathing extremely heavy "I will give you one last chance, Lest we continue this deadly dance. Leave this land now, for this is the last offer I'll allow." Aurora had said calmly but was prepared to defend at any time. Laharl tightly gripped the Yoshitsuna "Afraid if we keep fighting I'll Win eh?" Laharl questioned his ego not letting him Admit he's losing for a single second Aurora was about to respond when Laharl struck Her with the Yoshitsuna "But it's too late for regrets." Laharl Said Charging after her magic gathering in his sword until he fired 8 Beams of magic from the Yoshitsuna Each beam hitting Aurora while Laharl Slashed her again. Both landed on the ground and both badly injured Aurora Now seeing her opponent wouldn't back down Her Elevate damage spell had worn off by now but she was too busy planning her next strategy to notice. Laharl was also trying to plan his next move when suddenly Igniculs Flashed him with a bright light again as Aurora cast heal on herself Laharl tried slashing at Only to be met with air until suddenly Aurora dashed forward slashing at Laharl who tried to use the Yoshitsuna to block but instead it was knocked out of his hand and sent flying. Laharl needed to do something and he thought of something he normally doesn't like to do. ''Stop music Everything around Laharl had stopped even time its self Laharl knew he had a limited time as he rushed to pick up yoshitsuna and cast Giga heal on himself. Laharl then cast speed boost again while adding Brave heart and Shield and time resumed. Start music again Aurora did a follow-up slash on mid-air Aurora's confused look was immediately followed up by one of Pain as Laharl's fist was suddenly shoved right into her stomach She didn't even see him coming and what she definitely expect was the punch coming with a follow-up explosion sending her flying into a forest. Laharl following as fast as he could. Aurora quickly recovered and held her sword up creating a magical barrier around her while channeling energy for another Light ray. Laharl caught up almost immediately afterwords slashing at Aurora. Most of the damage was absorbed by the barrier however the slash still hit her even if it wasn't full force. Aurora grit her teeth from the pain and then cast Light ray Laharl Quickly jumped back but was still hit by a few of the stray beams followed up by a slash from Aurora. Laharl quickly jumped back into the air but before Aurora could chase after him he flew forward and downward in order to slash Aurora Orange energy coming from the ground as he did Laharl landed a bit behind Aurora he quickly turned around and rushed towards Aurora again as he channeled orange energy through his sword and slashed Aurora again hitting her again as more orange energy blasted from the ground afterwards. Igniculs quickly Rushed to heal Aurora but Laharl rushed forward and blasted him with a blue ball of energy sending Igniculs flying. Aurora was about to yell out towards him before Laharl quickly slashed at her. Aurora bearly had enough time to dodge Laharl slashed at aurora again and again and again but each slashed Aurora bearly dodged trying to calm her self down before she countered with an attack of her own hitting him up in the air with her giving chase. when Aurora caught up Laharl slashed at Aurora and she Countered with her own sword slashes. They traded blows like this slashing each other to the point where it's like the entire space around them seemed to be a vacuum or blender there blade's Collide in a powerful blow There blades locking laharl chuckles. Aurora looks confused laharl responded by pointing around them reveling the fireballs he'd been making "Overlords wrath" Laharl yelled sending the fire balls at Aurora Quickly disappearing. Aurora smirked and fired off a starlight all countering each fire ball with a orb of,light generated from her. 'damn it it seem's like she was able to see through that' laharl thought angrily flying up. Aurora was looking around for her opponent and Igniculs "My friend, I'm so glad you didn't meet your end" Aurora said as soon as she found Igniculs Suddenly she heard a familiar laughter looking up she saw her opponent riding a meteor Aurora looked defiantly and fired off multiple Light ray's the omnidirectional ray's of light Shredded the entire entire meteor and even did heafty damage to he surprised opponent she flew forward and slashed at laharl multiple times breathing heavily she had Igniculs go off in search of wishes to restore her drained MP she had enough for one last lightray Focusing her magic She fired it. Laharl had just enough to time to recover he recognized the beams of light heading towards him He was able to dodge for a short time Before the Beams pierced him from every Direction. "GAH" laharl fell and landed on the ground "Damn It" his eye's closing K.O. "Sorry prince of the night, for it seems the victor is the princess of light" Aurora said breathing heavily as Igniculs found wishes to restore her MP and started to use his healing light to heal her wounds. "oh really" Aurora suddenly Couldn't move as ruins formed around her and reality faded away around her looking up she saw her opponent "I'll engrave my name Into your body" Laharl boosted. 'I can't believe I forgot I could make phantom doubles' laharl thought remembering how he got out of the light ray's Stopping time and creating a phantom double. Meteors fell around him as he laughed one hitting Aurora and Igniculs head on he generated fire around his fist he flew down and slammed his fist on it yelling "BLAST away" Swords suddenly where stabbed out of the meteor and the meteor exploded. K.O. FOR REAL THIS TIME Laharl landed and reality formed around its self again looking back he was surprised to see his opponent still alive but completely out cold. Suddenly flonne found him using the dimensional gate keeper "LAHARL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING". Conclusion Boomstick: ouch that has to hurt Wiz: while Aurora's light magic could debatably be more affective against laharl.... Laharl has faced simaler light based magics before Boomstick: hell Mao has a move which is also described as light. Wiz: not to mention laharl had Aurora matched when it comes to healing and buffs his other abilities where just flat out over kil Boomstick: and that's not even counting the speed strength and durability advantage laharl has Wiz: Even if we assume that it took umbra' daughter .01 seconds to gather the furthesr star she would at maximum 51 trillion times faster then light Boomstick: meanwhile laharl can dodge a Laser which reaches beyond a galaxy in 1 frame or .04 seconds Which is at minimum 60 trillion times light speed Wiz: and while umbra was able to gather all the stars in the sky or at least all the ones we can see Its a Multi solar system level feat Boomstick: meanwhile Laharl has bear minimum Galaxy level feats like beating galaxy busters Wiz: and laharl's arsenal is also more varied even if we ignore all the other spells he can get Boomstick: plus laharl's SP pool is far larger then Aurora's Mana pool so he can spam his stronger spells far more often. Wiz: will all these advantages the victor is clear cut its laharl Who do you think will win Laharl Aurora Who do you want to win Laharl Aurora Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Dbfan and critic Category:Magic Duel Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card